Azshara (Queen)
}}Queen Azshara was a ruler of the Highborne and Kaldorei of Kalimdor over ten thousand years ago and is now the current ruler of the monstrous Naga of the Nazjatar Empire. A descendant of the founders of the Highborne Empire, Azshara was well-regarded by her kin and subjects until the waning days of her rule, when she fell into self-destructive vanity. Responsible for first ushering Sargeras and the Burning Legion into the world of Azeroth, she was a powerful magic user in her own right. As the last known member of the House of Azshara, she by right remains the leader of the Highborne Great Houses and the Highborne Peerage at large; however, few remaining Highborne recognize her rulership, especially since they did not retain their status of nobility when the Empire was dismantled. After her defeat at the hands of Malfurion Stormrage, and the Great Sundering that sent her and much of the Highborne Empire into the depths, Azshara was transformed by the Old Gods into the Empress of Nazjatar, the dominant progenitor of the serpentine Naga. Lady Vashj was once her right-hand maiden. Following the Battle of Dazar'alor, Azshara used the Tidestone of Golganneth to split open the Great Sea beneath both Horde and Alliance fleets and cause them to wreck within the limits of Nazjatar. =History= ---- The Well of Eternity had always been the central part of the night elves' life and culture, but the obsessive Highborne spurred on by Azshara, began to delve into the magics of the well more deeply - too deeply. One day, the Queen was approached by her most trusted advisor, Counselor Xavius, who approached her with the idea of using the power of the Well of Eternity to cleanse the world and make it perfect in her eyes. Their meddling with immense magic, however, drew the eye of an interested observer; Sargeras. Seeking to unleash his Burning Legion on Azeroth, the Dark Titan entered Xavius, pulling the counselor under his power, followed quickly by most of the Highborne Empire and eventually Azshara herself. Xavius helped the queen communicate with Sargeras, whom she told of her desire to cleanse the world of the lesser races. Sargeras tricked the queen into making a portal from which was launched the first invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion, an event which was known as the War of the Ancients. Eventually, a resistance was formed, but Azshara paid no attention to their efforts. Sargeras dispatched three of his most dangerous minions to do his bidding; Hakkar the Houndmaster, Mannoroth the Destructor and finally Archimonde the Defiler. All three commanded and watched over the Legion and would have prevailed had it not been for the efforts of three night elves; Malfurion Stormrage, the druid; Illidan Stormrage, the sorcerer and twin brother of Malfurion and Tyrande Whisperwind, the priestess as well as three heroes far into the future, Korialstrasz, Rhonin and Broxigar. When the portal to the other realm was open, the combined force of the night elves and their allies from the future charged in to destroy it. Irritated by the lack of order, Azshara approached Mannoroth and demanded an explanation. Enraged by both his own failure and the questions asked by the Queen, he nearly attacked Azshara, but quickly realized the folly of such an attempt when he realized that Azshara kept inside her a power to which only Sargeras, Kil'jaeden or Archimonde would prove superior. Azshara forgave him of his minor transgression and urged him to allow Sargeras entrance into Kalimdor. Their efforts came too late, however, and the portal was destroyed. The sundering was upon Kalimdor as well. Realizing that Sargeras would not be coming, Azshara decided not to tell her handmaidens and most loyal followers they had failed. When the black waters of the Well of Eternity poured into the palace, she created a magical shield that would protect her and the remaining Highborne from drowning. It was at that time that a voice echoed into her head, whispering plans for an escape: "There is a way... You will become more than you ever were... We can help... You will be more then you have ever been... And when the time comes, for what we grant you... You will serve us well..." Her spell collapsed but as the Well filled her lungs she did not drown. She instead expanded with hate and rage, becoming a horrific yet beautiful monstrosity, reflecting the wickedness and malice that had always remained hidden within her core. The Queen Queen Azshara, her handmaidens, and many Highborne sunk into the sea. The Old Gods had chosen Azshara as another useful tool and transformed her, her Highborne, and her handmaidens into Naga. The mighty Queen Azshara still lives and rules the naga. Once she awoke at the bottom of the sea, she ordered a palace built to rival her homelands of Azshara. After the sundering of the world, however, and for the thousands of years since, Queen Azshara lives still, in the vast city of Nazjatar at the bottom of a deep ocean trench. She embraced the power of the naga, grown in size, and possesses many tentacles bedecked in jewels and items of power. She plots her revenge on the treacherous night elves, biding her time until the growing might of the naga can be brought to bear. Living under the sea, she has become the queen of the naga. In her new form, Azshara stands over twenty feet in height and moves her scale covered body on five slithering, octopus-like tentacles. Four arms now extend from the torso, with two hands holding javelins of dark polished wood and gold-leaf tips. Like her Sea Witches, Azshara's head is crowned by writhing serpents. Despite her monstrosity, her face still possesses the same elven beauty she always had. When Azshara finally decided to make the naga's existence known, she sent Lady Vashj to establish contact with the surface dwellers. She yet seeks revenge against the night elves who defeated her, slowly readying her naga subjects in Nazjatar to show their might to all of Azeroth. The world grows wary of what the changed Azshara may attempt in the coming future. It remains to be seen if Queen Azshara might still be found among the naga. =Personality and Powers= ---- Prior to her corruption, Azshara was extremely charismatic. Her physical and mental appeal were such that virtually no one noticed her more negative qualities. The vast majority of her servitors were willing to go to any means to elevate themselves in her eyes, even at the cost of their own lives. When Sargeras was contacted Azshara was elated, thinking she had finally found a mate worthy of her. Azshara is known to have used sorcery to increase her appeal, as proved when Illidan detected her spell shortly after receiving his new eyes, Xavius, who considered himself above her charms, was, in fact, completely enamored. Azshara was certainly powerful enough to do so, Mannoroth discovered, to his chagrin, that Azshara was far more powerful than he, and that only Archimonde, Kil'Jaed en, and Sargeras could have matched her. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Category:Mages Category:Naga Category:Highborne Peerage Category:Highborne Empire